The General's Bath
by MakoRain
Summary: Sephiroth takes a bath...and has company. Read on if you're interested in what exactly that entales...


A/N: So here's another bubble story for all you loyal and rather odd fans…it's okay, I don't like being normal either, as you can probably tell from my writing. I have been wanting to do a bubbles with Sephiroth and so this is what came to be. Sorry, no duckies, but this felt better at the time. R&R to let me know what you think. Disclaimer is this: Square-Enix is a God company on earth for creating the wonderfulness of FF…Cloud Strifeis my hero. (Just needed to add that in cuz there can never be too much Cloud:)

"**The General's Bath"**

**By MakoRain**

The dissonance of Within Temptation filled the small room with its unique melodies, effectively soothing the tension that seemed to linger still. Candles lined every available surface and caused a display of dancing shadows with each flicker of flame, merging with the steamy atmosphere to cover the room in a soft blanket of warmth. Sephiroth hummed along softly, fully enjoying the warm bathwater's effect on his aching muscles. The tub was full of bubbles and Sephiroth slid farther into the depths, laying his head on a pillow and sighing as the stress flowed out of him. The song changed to "Angel" and it was one of his favorites, so he joined in with humming and then a few lines of the chorus.

♪ You took my heart…you showed me dreams…you broke your promise…it was all just a lie…♫

Poke…Poke…Poke.

Sephiroth slit open one eye, wondering what the annoyance could be and was soon answered with a worshiping voice.

"Father?"

He cringed at the word, and forced a resemblance of the calm he had somewhat before when he replied to the youngest remnant.

"I am not your father, Kadaj."

No matter how many times he clarified this little fact, they did not seem to understand, or just didn't want. He forced past the look of confusion on Kadaj's face and let him know he could continue. The boy leaned forward conspirationally as if to tell a secret; Sephiroth did not move forward, and so Kadaj was forced to invade the General's personal space. He shifted slightly as to not have every part of him touched by the boy, who whispered, "Where's mother?"

Sephiroth forced himself not to visibly flinch at the question. Each time Kadaj or the others grew serious and quiet, he knew it was about Mother. He let out a sigh as he turned to face the teen's concerned eyes and tried to soften the blow.

"I don't know." It was the same answer each time, and he knew what was coming next.

"Where is she?"

For once, Sephiroth's stern façade slipped when he looked at the young man's face, so much like his own that he felt sorry for them both.

"I wish I knew."

A few moments passed in silence as Kadaj watched the wise man before him, his past still haunting him and so disturbed, even when surrounded by bubbles.

"Why don't you know?"

The question was more confused than accusing as Kadaj glanced at Yazoo who had addressed Father in this way. Sephiroth did not answer, only watched the candle light along the walls, lost in the dance of shadows around the room. Kadaj felt anger build up at Yazoo's ignorance and for making the General so sad.

"You dare question Father?" he snarled, startling Yazoo and causing a whimper from Loz in the corner of the vast tub. Instead of addressing Kadaj, Yazoo went on to comfort his more fragile, older brother.

"Don't cry, Loz." He patted the bigger man's arm until he quieted down and all eyes turned to Sephiroth, who had watched the three's exchange. He really did feel like a bad father, even if he wasn't in the real sense of the word. He was all they had and so he felt responsible for the trio, with hair and eyes so much like his own that it struck a warm spot in his soul. They were a part of him, and he always took care of those loyal…on that thought, he decided to give them a special treat. Sephiroth reached over the side of the tub and produced three chocobo bath toys, a smile tugging at his lips at their shocked expressions. Wide-eyed, the brothers reached for toys and stopped as Sephiroth squeaked the chocobos before handing them over.

Kadaj took his purple one and stroked it lovingly, then morphing into a maniac as he squeaked the hell out of it, enjoying the high pitched sound it made. Loz finally stopped crying and smiled as his yellow chocobo floated over to him, stopping when it ran into his arm. Yazoo took his green chocobo bath toy cautiously, waiting to see if the General would reprimand him for his earlier remark; instead, he was graced with a faint smile. He took the toy and looked at it from every angle, turning it around and around in his hands, as if looking for a secret inside its rubber body. Seeming pleased, he placed the small bird replica on the water and cleared a path for it amongst the mass of bubbles. It floated rather nicely until Kadaj decided to dunk it; all eyes focused on it as the green form disappeared and then resurfaced a few moments later. Yazoo let out a sigh of relief as Loz just watched in awe, dunking it a few more times until Yazoo took both of his brothers' chocobos and threw them to the other side of the tub. All they could do was blink at their rather elegant brother, watching and reassured as their toys resurface a good distance away before splashing Yazoo with a tidal wave of water. An all out water fight ensued and Sephiroth just shook his head, muttering "Boys will be boys," among the waves.


End file.
